Soul Eater: The Mask of the Undying Prince
by TheLoneRockerType
Summary: It's only been a few weeks since the incident at the church and Maka's first encounter with Crona. Four new students have arrived at Shibusen, but something about them is strange. What is their relation to Death The Kid?
1. Special Ops Meisters!

**Me: Hey, guys! Welcome to my FIRST Soul Eater fanficion and my first posting on FFN! This fic specifically starts right after Maka and Soul meet Crona in the church in Italy. The main plot line takes place between the awakening of Asura and the fight with Giriko and the oldest Golem.**

Maka: Enough already! Start the story!

Me: Alright, alright. Just one more thing. The story centers around my four OC's. You'll meet them all in the first chapter. Maka, would you like to do the honors?

**Maka: Thelonerocker type does not own Soul Eater, or the characters from it. She owns only her own original characters and the plotline for the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>  
><strong>Special Ops Meisters! New Orders from Shinigami-sama?<strong>

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._  
><em>...but what if you don't have a soul?<em>

The sound of something stabbing into flesh was the only indication he needed that he was in the right place. The high-pitched, giggling laughter drew him closer like a cat to the squeaking of a mouse. Her evil deeds had morphed her once beautiful body into something grotesque. She was dressed in furs and jewels. Her right arm had morphed into what appeared to be a syringe and needle and the nails on her left hand had become elongated daggers. Her teeth, when revealed by her wicked smile, were pointed and sharp.

She was a vampire in every sense of the word.

It was no wonder why he and his sister had been called in, rather than leaving this particular mission in the hands of one of the students of Shibusen. Any one of them, except maybe his distant cousin, would be killed within moments of meeting this transformed woman.

His boots clicked against the pavement as he began to close the distance between himself and his quarry. She lifted her head from her latest victim and looked at him with what she could make of an alluring smile. Were her face still beautiful, it MIGHT have made him faulter.

"Elizabeth Bathory, your crimes against mankind are unforgivable. I will relieve you over your soul now," he declared. His words had been chosen carefully, for they would be the last she ever heard.

The woman screamed angrily and stabbed at him with her needle arm. He jumped out of the way and fired three green bullets at her head from his weapon. They struck with neat precision, but weren't enough to peirce the woman's thick hide.

"How unlady-like!" he teased with a grin. He flicked his wrist and a green blade extended from what once had been a simple pistol. As the needle arm came flying at him again, he slashed at it, cutting the container of the syringe in half. The blood she had drained from her victim spewed everywhere, painting the pavement a sickening red.

Just as he was about to make the final blow a white arrow ripped through the woman's chest.

Her body peeled away in strips, revealing a glowing red soul. The weapon in his hand began to glow and took the shape of a young woman. Her wavey red hair was pulled into two pigtails, and she was dressed like a peasant girl from 16th century England. She was a bright counterpart to her partner's red and black, strap-covered outfit.

"Angel, what the hell! I had her!" the boy cried.

From her position on a nearby roof, a young girl dressed in the style of a lolita jumped down to the street, landing perfectly on the ground. In her hand was a black and white bow.

"Sorry, Dragon. You were taking too long," the girl replied with a pout. Her short brown hair bounced around her face, making the single streak of aqua stand out. "We should call in and report our progress," she mused, looking over at the latest victim of their target. "We should also get someone down here to clean up this mess...give that poor girl a proper funeral..."

"Yeah...let me find a mirror or something to call him..." Dragon grumbled and stalked off.

The bow in Angel's hand began to glow and formed into a blonde woman. She wore a black shirt, a white tie and white pants. On both her tie and the left leg of her pants were black x's.

"You can have this one, Persephone," the tall blonde stated in her deep, boyish voice, "...I'm already three souls ahead of you."

"Are you sure, Maia?" the pigtailed girl asked. When the blonde nodded, she grabbed the red soul and bit into it like it was an apple.

"Hey, Dragon, have you found anything?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, over here," the boy called. The other three rushed over to catch up with him. He was standing in front of a large window. He lifted a hand and breathed on the window, then wrote in the fog with his finger:

42-42-564

The window began to glow and a bright room appeared in what used to be the group's reflection. In it appeared a cloaked figure with a white mask in the shape of a comical skull. In the room with him was a man with short red hair in a black suit.

"Ohh! Dragon and Angel! How are my cute cousins?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Can you...not call me cute, Shinigami-sama?" Dragon grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Angel giggled and waved. "Anyway...Special Ops Meister Dragon Collins reporting on the Elizabeth Bathory case."

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. How did it go?" Shinigami-sama asked, clapping his large hands together.

"Mission accomplished. Persephone has devoured the soul. We'll be taking the first flight home," Dragon stated.

"Oh no...I'm afraid you won't be going home for some time," Shinigami-sama corrected.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Angel asked. She hugged Dragon's arm and tried to get a better look at the mirror.

"I have a new assignment for you two that will bring you here to Death City. You start at the Academy as soon as you get here," Shinigami-sama explained.

"What? The Academy? You mean Death Weapon Meister Academy?" Maia asked.

"That's right. It seems we may have an infiltrator somewhere in the school. Professor Stein believes a Witch may be hiding within our staff somewhere," Shinigami-sama explained.

"A Witch...? That seems highly unlikely, Shinigami-sama..." Persephone pointed out.

"I know the unlikelyhood, but better to be overly cautious than to be caught off guard. I want the four of you to join Stein's class as students and investigate anyone who stands out to you. Maia, I know of your weakness to Witch souls, even when they're under Soul Protect, so I'm counting on your intuition to find the culprit."

"Yes, sir..." Maia replied uncomfortably.

"Alright, then. When you arrive in Death City, report to the Death Room and I'll personally show you to your class. I hope you're all prepared." With that, the window returned to normal.

* * *

><p>As the four teenagers' faces faded away from the viewing mirror, the cloaked figure turned back to red-haired man who spent most of his time at his side. Shinigami watched the man with serious eyes. It seemed the peace they had been so attached to was disappearing. It took him a few moments to realize his friend and weapon was speaking.<p>

"I'm sorry, Spirit, I was daydreaming. What were you saying?"

"I asked who those kids were, Shinigami-sama," the red-haired man repeated.

"Ah, yes...do you remember a girl in your class who became a Death Scythe immediately after you, then retired after six years?" Shinigami asked.

"Sidhe? Yes, I remember her. She was forced to retire when she had her youngest daughter...wait, those kids are Sidhe's kids!" Spirit cried, surprised.

"Yes. They're my third cousins and have been working as special ops meisters for me. They're doing what Kid did before he enrolled in the Academy. Angel's partner, Maia Russell, is the daughter of a witch, though her father never told me which witch. Because of that, she's sensitive to the presence of Witch's souls, even when they're under Soul Protect," Shinigami explained.

"How is that possible? Even Stein can't sense a Witch's soul while it's under Soul Protect," Spirit pointed out.

"Perhaps because her soul is part Witch? She gets uncomfortable when Witches under Soul Protect are near...and when they release their Soul Protect...well...I'm hoping Stein can find a way to work with her on that while she's here. The other girl, Persephone, is alot like Black Star."

"Annoying?"

"No, no. She's not nearly as spirited as Black Star, but she came from a Scottish clan that were on the verge of becoming Kishin. She was merely five when her family was wiped out by Justin Law. Unable to kill a child, he brought her to the local orphanage after making sure she hadn't been force fed any souls. She was adopted by a nice Irish meister and his wife. I personally paired her with Dragon. Their souls were perfectly in sync from the day they met. You could say they're soulmates."

"That's a little bit romantic, Shinigami-sama," Spirit teased.

"Oh, I'm sure Persephone to could match the Wavelength of any Meister. Dragon's the difficult one. After what happened with his father...he's just too closed off."

"What happened?"

"It's still under investigation. I don't want to make any false accusations," Shinigami stated. "I would like you and Stein to be available if those four need anything. They'll be staying at the mansion with Kid."

"Sure, alright. I'll get Maka to befriend them. My Maka's so adorable she'll win their hearts easily," Spirit said proudly.

"If it's you, Spirit, she'll want nothing to do with them," Shinigami pointed out.

"But...but...MAAAAKAAAA!" Spirit cried, falling to his knees and crying.

"Good grief..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How'd you like the first enstallment of The Undying Prince? Interested in learning more about Angel, Dragon, and their Weapons?<strong>

**Angel: YES!**

**Me: You already know everything about this story. Hush.**

**Angel: But...but...**

**Me: Alright, Angel...go ahead and say it.**

**Angel: Please review, or I'll have to sic Maia on you. **


	2. Welcome to the Academy!

**Me: **Hey, everyone! Welcome to the next enstallment in Undying Prince. This chapter will cover Angel, Dragon, Maia, and Persephone first arriving at Shibusen and their meeting with the main cast.

**Black Star:** Shut up and get to my awesomeness already!

**Me: **Alright, alright, Black Star. Yeesh. Would you like to do the honors?

**Black Star:** Of course! Thelonerockertype doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters. I do!

**Maka:** Maka...

**Black Star:**Uh oh...Thelonerockertype DOES own her own characters and the plotline of this fanfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>Welcome to the Academy! The Angel and the Dragon's Debut!**

_There's a secret within Shibusen. It lies deep within its walls.  
>Come, dear children, follow to your doom...let Madness take wing...<em>

A chorus of voices filled the air in front of Shibusen. Students of different ages were gathered together in groups, talking about their homework, their clothes, or even the cutest boys in school. The sun overhead was scorching today, its creepy smile glowering down at the students as if mocking them with the beautiful day they'd have to spend inside. Even Maka Albarn was regretting coming to school. Soul had insisted on taking his bike. He hadn't wanted to end up sweating by the time they reached the school. That just wasn't cool.

He watched with a grin as she slipped off the bike and started for the steps to the front door. He loved the way the other girls watched her with envious eyes. Even if Maka didn't like the idea of showing off with the bike, Soul liked the way her arms felt about his waist and he'd kill to have that feeling every morning. Too bad he couldn't convince Maka to ride the bike to school every day. He kicked the stand down and followed behind Maka, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Maka! Good morning!" a familiar voice called from the doorway.

There, Tsubaki and Black Star were waiting for them. Soul walked over to Black Star and they gave each other a high five. Soul and Black Star struck up a conversation about how Black Star's last mission went. Tsubaki turned to Maka after greeting Soul, and smiled.

"Did you hear there's going to be some new students?" Tsubaki asked.

"New students? That's surprising, expecially at this time of year," Maka replied, a look of suspicion on her face.

"Weird stuff like that happens all the time," Soul added in, "...I dunno why you're so surprised by it."

"I guess you're right," Maka replied, "...but I just can't help but feel like it has something to do with what happened at that church..."

Soul had only just been allowed to return home after their meeting with Crona. Maka still couldn't quite handle looking at the scar on Soul's chest. She hated that it had happened...that she had let it happen. She wanted to become stronger. She didn't want to see Soul get hurt again.

"Let's get to class so we can meet the new students," Tsubaki suggested. Black Star said something about the students becoming members of his fanclub, which caused Tsubaki to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Come on, big brother! We're gonna be late!"<p>

She ran up the steps to Shibusen three at a time, her short hair bouncing about her as she did. By now, most of the people who had been standing by the front doors had headed inside and those who didn't pointed and whispered about the young girl who was calling to her brother. Her lolita-style dress sported the symbol of Shinigami, as did the red shirt her brother was wearing.

"I'm coming, sis, just slow down," her brother replied.

"Not everyone's as excited as you are," Persephone grumbled, finally reaching the top of the stairs. She stopped to catch her breath, and took the time to adjust the lacing of her bodice, which was a little too tight for her to breathe.

Maia stopped beside her and narrowed her eyes at the school.

"Maia? What's wrong?" Angel asked, looking at her weapon with a look of deep concern.

"Nothing...just an uncomfortable feeling," Maia answered. "Let's go."

They were suppossed to meet with Shinigami-sama in the Death Room before class. They all knew this, so they started through the halls, trying to find the room they were suppossed to be reporting to.

"Over here!" a male voice called.

The group turned to stare at the man in the suit with red hair. That had to be Spirit, Shinigami's Death Scythe. The four walked over to greet him.

"The Death Room's this way," he explained and started off down the hall with the four following behind him. When they arrived, Shinigami was standing there in front of a large mirror. Two men were with him. A blue-skinned man and a man with a screw sticking out of his head.

"Hello! Welcome! Good to see ya!" Shinigami greeted the four. "I'll be personally showing you to your classroom in just a moment. First of all, I'd like to talk about why I brought you here."

"You want us to find the Witch hiding in the school, right, Shinigami-sama?" Angel asked, folding her hands behind her back. She sported her signature smile.

"Precisely. Anything you find, report to Professor Stein. He'll be heading your investigation," Shinigami explained, "Oh, and Maia..."

"Yes, sir?" Maia asked.

"Professor Stein will be working with you on your special ability. He's going to try to find a way to help you overcome what it does to you."

Maia looked a little uncomfortable. "Y-yes, sir..."

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your classroom," Shinigami continued.

The four followed him out of the room. It didn't take them long to reach the classroom, which was already buzzing with the news of their arrival. The moment Shinigami opened the door and stepped inside, a hush came over the classroom. A few students leaned over the desks to get a better look at the four new students. Whispers lifted amongst the students about the fact that Shinigami was personally introducing them...and the symbol worn on their clothes. In the front of the classroom, Kid slumped down in his seat, a look of utter discomfort on his face.

"Hello! Hello! How are ya? I won't take up too much of your time. The rumors are true! These four new students will be joining your class as of today. Please treat them well!" Shinigami waved and slipped back out of the room.

_That was rather blunt..._Maia thought to herself.

"Hi, everybody! I'm Angel Collins and this is my brother, Dragon! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Angel cried, waving emphatically. Dragon nodded his head in greeting, not bothering to speak, seeing as his sister was excited enough for the both of them.

"Maia Russell," Maia answered in her boyish voice. A few of the girls in the back of the room giggled and whispered to each other. One of them mentioned, rather loudly, how exotic her Brittish accent was.

"Persephone O'Brian," the last of the new students said. A squeal from the same group of girls cause her to shift uncomfortably.

"KID!" Angel suddenly cried out. She rushed over to the front of his desk and placed her hands on the wood. "I didn't know we'd be in the same class together! You've gotten so tall!"

"Hello, Angel," Kid greeted stiffly.

"I remember when we were little...you used to wear those cute shorts...and you'd steal your dad's mask...and...and you'd take his cloak and run around and pretend to be a super hero!" Angel continued. At that point, Kid had covered her mouth, but the damage was done. Kid's Weapons, Liz and Patty, began to laugh outright, while most of the class were snickering.

"Wow, Kid, you sound like you were a real cutie," Liz teased. Kid threw her a look of sheer loathing.

"Wait a minute...Kid, you know this girl?" Tsubaki asked from the back of the class.

Kid sighed and turned to his friends in defeat. "Angel and Dragon are...I guess you could say distant relatives. Like Angel has so graciously shared, we knew each other well when we were little.

"Hey...Persephone...you look familiar," Liz pointed out, "...were you on TV or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. If I had, you probably wouldn't have seen it here in America," Persephone answered.

"You're Irish, right?" Maka asked from her seat. She stood and pulled Soul closer to the new students so they could talk better.

"Y-yes," Persephone answered nervously.

Dragon placed a comforting arm around her.

"Kiiiid~!" Angel cried. She latched onto his arm, hugging it tight. "Aren't you happy? We're gonna be staying at the mansion!"

Kid couldn't help but notice how much Angel reminded him of Patty. One was bad enough. He was sure Angel wasn't this cheerful as a child. "Ecstatic, Angel, but I'd prefer if you addressed me with a less familiarity while we're here at school."

Angel pulled away and tears filled her eyes. "...but Kid..." She sniffled.

Immediately, Maia moved up behind Angel and placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned forward and whispered something into Angel's ear that made the shorter girl giggle. When Angel had calmed down, Maia shot Kid a dangerous look.

"Don't make my Meister cry," she warned.

"Maia, please don't start a fight," Persephone begged. She walked over and patted Angel's head. "I'm sure Kid just wants to look cool in front of his friends," she explained, "...don't take it to heart."

"I think you've already ruined what little cool he had..." Soul commented, which cause Maka to glare at him.

"No Maka chops! My head already hurts!" Soul cried, covering his head with his arms.

"Anyway, Kid, introduce us to your friends," Dragon suggested.

"Of course. Dragon, Angel, I'd like you to meet Maka Albarn and her Scythe, Soul Eater," Kid replied.

"It's nice to meet you," Maka said with a smile. She held out her hand to Dragon and shook his, then shook Persephone's.

"Angel...this woman is your weapon, yes?" Kid asked, eyeing Maia.

"Uh huh. She turns into a Bow. The arrows are made out of her Soul Wavelength, like Liz and Patty's bullets," Angel explained.

"So she's alot like me and Patty," Liz pointed out.

"Yeah...when Dragon became a Meister, I was still too little. Shinigami-sama told me all about Kid and his Dual Guns and how skilled a ranged fighter he was. I decided I wanted to be the same," Angel explained.

"Awww, that's sweet. You must have been really close as kids," Liz assessed.

"We were best friends," Angel said proudly.

"What about you, Persephone?" Maka asked with a smile.

"I turn into a Gunblade. I fire bullets like Liz and Patty, but I can also create a blade using my Wavelength," Persephone explained.

"That's kinda cool," Soul commented.

"Ninja-boy at three o'clock," Persephone commented.

"Black Star...wait, Black Star!" Tsubaki suddenly cried. She rushed after him as he closed the distance between himself and Dragon.

"So, you're the new kid around here?" Black Star asked, "...you're not very impressive. Listen up and listen good! I am the Great Black Star! The big man! The Star of Shibusen! I am the one who will surpass God! I'm putting you on notice! Don't go walking around all high and mighty! You think you're bigger than me, don't you!"

Something white flashed between Black Star and Dragon...close enough to almost give Black Star a peirced nose. Flabbergasted by who might be so bold as to attack him, Black Star turned his gaze to the younger sister. Angel stood there, Maia's bow form held firmly in her hands. She glared daggers at Black Star.

"You leave my brother alone," she warned.

Kid was surprised by the sudden change in his cousin. Angel had been more serious as a child, but not like this. In a way, he preferred the happy-go-lucky girl who had been hugging his arm. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

"If you want to keep that hand, Kid, I suggest you don't touch me," Angel warned.

Soul was trying desperately not to laugh at the look on Black Star's face. He kept a hand on Maka's arm to keep her out of the line of fire.

"Black Star, give them a break. It's always like that with new kids," Soul argued.

"Leave them alone, Black Star! Class is going to start any minute," Maka stated angrily.

Black Star started to relax, but he couldn't allow the boldness of this girl to go unpunished. He turned away from Dragon and crossed his arms, smirking at Angel.

"That's alot of talk for such a small dog. I'll give you credit for being brave, but don't make me laugh! Do you think you can compete with someone as big as me? HA!"

Another arrow shot past Black Star's head, this time trimming the top spike of his hair.

"Those first two were warnings. Next time, I won't miss," Angel warned, "...now back off."

"That's enough, Black Star!" Tsubaki suddenly cried. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward their seats.

"You should be ashamed!" Persephone suddenly yelled. She was angry. "You wouldn't even be where you are if it wasn't for your Weapon! You need her just as much as she needs you! Act with more dignity and don't embarrass her like this! You can't be the big person you think you are without her!"

"Come on, Black Star," Tsubaki said sullenly, "...Professor Stein will be here any minute."

Black Star followed Tsubaki back toward their seats. He stared intensely at the back of Persephone's head. Was he really that bad of a Meister? Tsubaki never really said what was on her mind. She only ever followed his orders...did she regret becoming his partner?

"Hey, Maka!" Persephone cried, "...Coffee after class? My treat."

"Yeah, sure," Maka replied with a smile.

The sound of wheels could be heard from down the hall. As they grew louder, the door slammed open and over the threshold fell the same man from the Death Room. Stein stood and adjusted his chair. When he sat back down, he began to crank the screw sticking out of his head.

"I trust you've all had adequate time to get to know the new students. Today, we'll be dissecting a rare species of bird. So rare, in fact, that it's on the verge of being extinct."

"You go ahead, Maka. We'll catch up with you," Persephone promised.

* * *

><p>The room emptied, leaving only Professor Stein and the four Special Ops Members. Stein remained silent for a good amount of time, puffing on the cigarette in his mouth. Finally, he looked directly at Maia.<p>

"Have you picked up anything?" he asked.

Maia shifted uncomfortably.

"I picked it up the minute we stepped into the school," she confessed, "...there's deffinately a Witch here."

"Can you pinpoint exactly where?" Stein asked.

"No...not while under Protection. All I can say is that she's SOMEWHERE within the school right now," Maia answered.

"Alright...I want you to return here this evening and we'll begin your special lessons."

"Yes, sir..." Maia said. She started for the door.

"Maia...there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to help you," Stein promised.

"I wish I didn't have this power," Maia replied, "...I wish I had a normal family." She shoved her hands into her pockets and started for the front of the school.

"Maia, wait up!" Angel cried and rushed after her Weapon.

"Shinigami-sama expects a full report tonight, Dragon," Stein stated.

"Of course. I'll make sure to take care of it. Come on, Sephy. We're gonna be late."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>So whatcha guys think? Funny first meetings, huh? There'll be more shenanigans and the beginning of the main plot in the next chapter!

**Angel:** Please review, or I'll have to sic Maia on you!


	3. Afternoon Tea!

**Me: **Hey, everybody! I'm sorry for taking so long! There's been alot of personal stuff going on. Welcome to the third enstallment of Undying Prince! This chapter will cover some plot developement, the beginning of the main plot of my story, and some character shenanigans.

**Maka:**Thelonerockertype doesn't own Soul Eater or its characters. She owns only her original characters and the plot for the story. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>Afternoon Tea! Maia's Mom is a Witch!**

_I can see the lights in the distance, the souls of would-be Kishin,  
>they glow such a tender red, their shine is brighter than yours.<em>

The afternoon sun beat down on Angel's head as she, Maia, Persephone, and Dragon waited outside of Deathbucks Cafe. They had decided to meet up there, after everyone had had the chance to drop off their things at home. She shifted uncomfortably as she clung to her brother's arm. She was feeling fairly uncomfortable with all these strangers passing by. Maia placed a comforting hand on her Meister's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. That in itself seemed to calm Angel down. A group of young girls, no older than probably ten, ran up to Persephone and held out notebooks to her.

"Miss O'Brian, can we have your autograph?" the tallest of the three girls asked.

Persephone gladly signed their books and waved as they ran off. She had been glad no one in class had really recognized her. She hoped Liz didn't remember where she'd seen her before. Persephone wanted to get through school without being treated like a celebrity. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a familiar pigtailed form walking toward them.

"Maka! Soul! Over heeeeere!" Angel cried, jumping up and down and waving her arms in the air. She nearly hit a passerby in the face. Maia tightened her grip on Angel's shoulder only slightly.

"Calm..." Maia whispered to her.

"Hi guys," Dragon greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Soul greeted nonchalantly.

"Let's go find a table and order," Persephone suggested. She led them inside and found an empty booth big enough for all of them. "Order whatever you'd like. It's my treat."

The waitress came over, ready to write down their orders.

"I'll have...a chai latte with soy milk and a blueberry muffin," Persephone stated.

"Green tea, please, and a chocolate chip cookie," Angel added.

Once everyone had ordered and the waitress had walked away to get their orders, Angel turned to Maka and Soul.

"How long have you been here at Shibusen?" she asked.

"I've lived here my entire life. My useless papa is Shinigami-sama's Death Scythe. My mom was his Meister. She's the reason he is where he is today," Maka explained.

"Where is your mother, Maka?" Persephone asked, "...I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," she added, suddenly realizing Maka's mother could have passed away.

"It's alright," Maka responded with a smile, "...she's travelling the world right now. She sends me postcards every once in a while."

"That's so cool!" Angel exclaimed.

Their orders arrived and Angel immediately dug into her cookie, causing Maka to laugh.

"The city's so big. We got lost three times trying to find the school," Angel commented.

"That's because you kept running off and ignoring the directions Shinigami-sama wrote down for us," Maia pointed out.

Angel responded with a prominent pout.

"Are you guys really related to Kid?" Maka asked.

"Last time I checked we were. It's nice to know he hasn't changed. Still obsessed with symmetry..." Dragon replied with a laugh.

"He tried to cut my hair before...took him three weeks..." Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's a cool guy once you get passed all of that," Soul replied.

"He used to be my best friend..." Angel said sadly. Maia patted her head.

"Our great-great-great grandmother was the wife of a Shinigami," Dragon explained, "...so our blood's diluted."

"But it's still there!" Angel added for him, "...should anything happen to Kid, that puts you next in line, Dragon."

"Let's hope it never comes to that," Dragon grumbled.

"What about your parents?" Maka asked.

"Our mom's a retired Death Scythe. She went to school with your dad, if I remember correctly," Dragon explained, "...our Dad is...well...not around much."

"So why did you start at school so late?" Soul asked.

"We're Special Ops, taking on the missions too difficult for students...but like Kid, Shinigami-sama thought it'd be good for us to get a more rounded education at the school," Persephone stated.

"...but we're also taking care of a special assig-"

Maia covered Angel's mouth. "Classified."

"Oh...okay...so...how did you guys become partnered?" Maka asked.

"Maia's dad died fighting a Witch," Angel paused an placed a hand on top of Maia's, "...He knew our mom so we took her in. When I was old enough to work with Dragon, it was only natural for her and I to partner up. Persephone was actually assigned to Dragon by Shinigami-sama. Perfect pick, huh, big brother?"

Persephone visibly blushed.

The cafe doors opened again, and Angel looked up to see who it was.

"Maka, isn't that your dad? I saw him when we went to report in to Shinigami-sama...wait, who's that with him?" Angel asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's the school nurse," Dragon replied.

Maia suddenly stiffened. She stood quickly, nearly falling as she tripped over one of the legs of the booth's table. "I...I have to go..." And with that, she rushed out the door, past Spirit and the woman with him.

"Maia!" Angel called after her, but she couldn't get her to stop.

"Oh, Spirit, you're so charming! Bringing me to this nice cafe after a long day at work, how nice of you!" Medusa commented. As the blonde girl rushed passed her, she stopped to watch her.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Anything for the lovely school nur-" Spirit stopped when he spotted Maka, Soul, and the new students. He rushed over to Maka and threw his arms around her. "MAAAAAAKAAAAA! Papa loves his Maka and Mama! It's truuuuueee!"

"Um...wow, Maka, your dad must really love you," Persephone commented.

"Yeah right...he hits on every woman he sees and he cheated on my Mom when they were married. I'm glad she divorced him," Maka said matter-of-factly.

"MAAAAAKAAAA!"

"Hello, kids," Medusa greeted, "...you must be excited about the upcoming tournament."

"Eh?" Soul asked.

"Tournament?" Maka repeated.

"Didn't you know? The upcoming festival to celebrate the school's establishment. There's going to be a tournament. The Meisters in the school will compete against each other. First person to draw blood wins. Each student who competes has to have a teacher to sponsor them. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it," Medusa explained.

"Well, it's a fairly new announcement. We saw a flyer on the way here," Persephone pointed out.

"That sounds really cool! It'll help Soul and me get stronger!" Maka exclaimed. She looked over at Soul. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like an awful lot for a celebration. Not cool at all," Soul responded.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, OCTOPUS HEAD! MY DAUGHTER WANTS TO COMPETE IN THE TOURNAMENT, SO YOU'RE GOING TO HELP HER! In fact, I'll even be her sponsor!" Spirit yelled.

"Dragon and I are being sponsored by Professor Stein. We asked him before we left school," Persephone pointed out.

"...but...would it seem like you were being biased, Mr. Death Scythe? Sponsoring your daughter? Maybe Nurse Medusa should sponsor Maka? You could sponsor Maia and I," Angel pointed out. "Shinigami-sama would probably sponsor Kid, though...it just doesn't seem fair."

"Angel, that's a wonderful idea. I would love to sponsor Maka and Soul," Medusa stated.

"I don't even think we should be competing, Miss Angel. Ranged weapons like myself, Liz, Patty, and Maia might be too dangerous for a tournament. It doesn't seem safe..." Persephone pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll take precautions," Dragon responded.

"Anyway, we should get going. It's a long walk back to the mansion and I'm sure Kid's already wondering where we are," Angel stated.

"You're right. We'll see you tomorrow, Maka," Persephone stated. She left the money on the table and followed Angel to the doorway. 

* * *

><p>Three blocks away from the mansion, Maia was waiting for them.<p>

"Maia, are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Now that I'm away from her..." Maia replied.

"What happened?" Dragon asked.

"There's no doubt about it. She's a Witch...but...did you see her face?" Maia replied.

"Yes...she certainly looks alot like you, Maia," Persephone pointed out.

"You said your mom is a Witch...did he ever tell you what her name was?" Angel asked.

"No," Maia stated. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph of two children. One was blonde and was no older than three. The other had pinkish-purple hair and was only a year younger. "He only ever told me about my brother."

"Perhaps we should report in to Shinigami-sama?" Persephone asked. As if in answer, the window of one of the shops they were passing lit up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Good to see ya! I'm glad I caught you four before you went home. I have a Special Ops Mission for you four that needs your immediate attention. There's a Kishin Egg within Death City that needs taking care of," Shinigami-sama explained.

"Isn't that something one of the other students should take care of?" Angel asked.

"This is one we've been watching for quite some time. It's like he can teleport from city to city. We've been waiting for you four to be within the same city, and it seems we lucked out. I'd like the four of you to handle it. Tonight." With that, Shinigami-sama's image faded and their reflections returned.

"Guess it's time to go to work," Dragon sighed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this was their target. He was lanky and nearly seven feet in height. He wore dirty jeans, but no shoes or shirt. He was thin enough that the indentations of his bones was visible. One of his arms had transformed into a curved blade. He leaned on it as he walked as if it were a cane. The other hald held onto a rope. From the rope dangled other ropes...which were attached to human skulls. By Angel's count, there was thirty-seven in all.<p>

"Hey! Ugly!" Angel called.

She was standing on a nearby roof. Maia had already transformed and Angel had drawn back the bowstring, a silver, glowing arrow pointed at him.

When he turned his head to look at her, Angel felt sick. He was missing his lower jaw bone and his tongue hung there, useless.

"Ted Bundy, your souls against mankind are unforgivable! I'm taking your soul!" Angel cried and fired.

The arrow ripped through his forehead. As he faded, his soul was left behind. Maia transformed back into her human form and grabbed the soul. She shoved it in her mouth, and as if it were a jawbreaker, began to suck on it.

"That's gross, Maia..." Persephone commented as she and Dragon stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't you think that was a little too easy?" Dragon asked.

"I don't think so. Come on, let's go home," Angel said and turned, rushing off toward the mansion.

* * *

><p>A loud purr filled the air as the cold pair of bright green eyes watched them. The young woman ran long fingernails through her long black hair, licking her lips as she watched the group of Meisters and their Weapons take out her little bait.<p>

"I have to admit, Medusa, I'm quite surprised to be hearing from you. From what everyone's told me, you don't like kitty cats," the girl stated. She straightened, turned, and folded her hands behind her back. Her face was hidden behind and blue, black, and silver mask that looked like a cat's face.

"Not at all, Kirai," Medusa answered with a smirk, "...we both know how powerful a Witch you are."

The dark-haired Panther Witch grinned a cheshire grin. "Nyao, I'm surprised to hear you admit that. Now...what was it you needed my help with?"

"The girl...the blonde one...she could pose a serious problem to my experiments. I want you to see to it that she and her Meister don't survive their next mission."

Kirai purred. "With pleasure, but I'll be expecting your help with a little pet project of my own."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Maia found herself arriving at school early. She didn't like to leave Angel behind, but she had to take care of something. With few people around, she found it easy to sneak into the nurse's office. The door was surprisingly unlocked.<p>

That meant Medusa was already here.

Maia searched the room for signs of the school nurse, but found it empty. In her search, she found Medusa's computer. Medusa was logged in and Maia was in the computer chair within seconds. Her fingers clacked away at the keys as she searched through the folders. Her eyes narrowed at one specific folder.

"Maka...?" she whispered.

The door opened. Maia jumped to her feet and slid away from the computer.

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't know you were in here. What's the problem?" Medusa asked as she saw Maia.

Maia's cold eyes fell on Medusa and she watched the woman carefully.

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Me:**WOW! WHAT a plot twist! Looks like things are getting pretty heated up. Who would have thought Medusa is Maia's mom? More on that in the next chapter.

**Angel:** Please review! Or I'll sic Maia on you!


End file.
